cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Wheaty's Difficluty Deviation List
WARNING: This blog contains a lot of profanity. Most of it is censored, but I still advise caution before reading. |-|Introduction= "Ugh, NOT another Cytus difficulty blog!" Yup. What can I say, I love picking on this game's difficulty system. Except, I won't be focusing too much on the numbers this time. Instead, I'll be focusing on opinions. Every song in the game has a general consensus on how hard it is. Twenty One is a difficult Level 7. Gardenia is a simplistic Level 9. Even controversial songs like Revoluxionist and Gatorix have a consensus somewhere in the middle. So, I'll be taking what I believe to be the standard public opinion on the difficulty of every song on Hard, and commenting on how much my own opinion differs from the norm, with each entry being complete with a score out of five. Here's the legend for my evaluation: *1 - I find the song to be a lot easier than most people do. *2 - I find the song to be somewhat easier than most people do. *3 - My opinion matches the consensus. *4 - I find the song to be a little harder than most people do. *5 - F*ck my life. As mentioned before, I won't just be giving a score to each song, but I'll also be providing a sentence or two (or several) to explain the ratings I give. Of course, this will only be harmful to me, as it'll take up more of my time, and in the magical world of the internet, the more effort you put into something, the less people will give a sh*t about what you've created, but I don't care. I didn't feel like just doing numbers this time around. Oh, and one more thing. I'm not evaluating Chapter L. New or old, I've not played enough of any of it to give out solid opinions. That, and I just don't want to. Now, without further ado, let's get rolling. |-|AWPerators= Alive: Operators - 4 *Though I completely agree with the general consensus to knock this down a level or two, I suck at timing the notes here properly. Light up my LOVE - 3 *I can agree that this is the hardest Level 7 in Chapter 1. Those drags still get me from time to time. Ververg - 4 *For the supposed "zig-zag tutorial", I suck at this song. Without using two fingers on the drag notes, I get creamed. Ververg ver.B - 5 *You all already know how much this song confounds me. I still find it to be among the three hardest songs in the pre-4.0 collection. Chemical Star - 3 *This one was actually pretty tricky to TP 100 for me. Nevertheless, it's a fair Level 6. Visions - 2 *TP 100ed it on my very first attempt. The only reason this isn't a 1 is because it seems a lot of you agree that this is a pretty pathetic Level 7. Les Parfums de L'Amour - 3 *Tricky to time properly, but manageable, as most of you seem to think. Retrospective - 4 *I still believe this should be a Level 6, god damnit. Still, I've gotten a little better at playing this one as of late. The Silence - 3 *That ending is a monster to get perfect TP on. Still fairly manageable. D R G - 2 *Ha, I can almost TP 100 this one as easily as Visions nowadays. Secret Garden - 4 *The ending. I understand it, but that doesn't make it any less of a hassle for me to clear it with perfect TP or even score. Hot Air Balloon - 3 *What is there to really say about this song? It an annoying TP target, but that doesn't make it any less unmemorable. |-|Rayark's recent Cytus updates= Alive: Disaster - 4 *I still can't TP 100 this bastard. The length and the tricky patterns in the second half of the song get me every time. Iris - 3 *Tricky Level 7? Yeah. Equivalent to Twenty One? Haha, no. Sanctity - 3 *Though I still Miss when playing this one from time to time, it's still a pretty easy MM and TP 100 target. Sacred - 1 *Sorry, Pit. Green Eyes - 2 *Level 9? Ha, keep dreaming. It's an annoying TP target, though. Nocturnal Type - 2 *This song's simplicity is embarrassing. Next, please. Precipitation - 3 *It may be harder than its alternate version, but it's still a solid Level 8. Precipitation ver.B - 1 *Rayark, just change the level of this one already. Hard Landing - 3 *This one used to be unfathomably difficult for me. I suppose it has an unfriendly chart to newcomers. Entrance - 5 *This isn't a STORIA or Magnolia case, I legitimately can't MM this one, no matter how many times I try. Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A - 2 *Though not on Q levels of easy, I do find this to be a really simplistic Level 9. Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B - 2 *Harder than Halcyon my ass. This isn't even harder than Ververg ver.B in my opinion. |-|Inception= Alive: Cytus - 3 *Those Warlords of Atlantis-esque patterns in the beginning are troublesome to me. Everything else is quite manageable. The Riddle Story - 3 *All I want is a TP 100. Why does this song have to be so damn broken? Libera Me - 3 *This was a 4 until not too long ago, when I realized that this wasn't as difficult to TP 100 as I once thought. COSMO - 2 *This song gets really easy to TP 100 once you've figured out the pattern. I wouldn't go as far as to call it a Level 6, though. Prismatic Lollipops - 2 *Yet another song I found to be stupidly difficult in my early days. That's certainly changed. Otome - 4 *Honestly, f*ck the drag notes in the ending. Spectrum - 2 *Hey, another unmemorable Level 5! It's also the song I find to have the easiest Hard chart in the game, sans Cytus Alive. Maybe I just made it a little more memorable. …Nah. Halcyon - 4 *I used to think I was good at this song. That was back when I didn't have 97.99 TP on it for over a year. The Black Case - 2 *It's easy. Next. Saika - 3 *One of my earliest TP 100s, though unlike Visions, it actually retained the semblance of a good challenge afterwards. Saika ver.B - 4 *Not many people talk about this song, so I can't compare it to many opinions, but am I the only one who has a really hard time with the timing in this one? |-|Red's dialogue transcript= Alive: The Silence - 2 *For a song length close to that of Scherzo, this was a really easy Level 7 TP 100. Much easier than Loom and The Lost. Evil Force - 3 *I used to suck at these 6-note groups. Then I took an Infernus to the fingers. Hey, the Alpha Legion supports itself. New World - 3 *Erm, it's easy? Most of you seem to think that as well, though. Landscape - 2 *I may find it to be an easy Level 7, but that doesn't mean I don't love playing this one. Future World - 3 *Yeah, I used to think this should be a Level 8. That was my belief until quite recently, actually. Parousia - 4 *I still can't play through the beginning perfectly, no matter how many times I study and attempt it. Skuld - 4 *Those 8-note groups are hellish, man. One of the hardest Level 6s in the game for me. Darkness - 1 *I may have already emphasized that I don't find this to be a hard Level 8 at all, but just in case you still don't get it, well here ya' go. Beyond - 3 *I used to have a lot of trouble MMing this back in the day. A really fun chart, nevertheless. Area184 - 3 *"Whaaaaat?" Yeah, this was a 5 for me until a few weeks ago. My current 99.60 TP may illustrate that I've finally learned how to play this song since then. Sweetness And Love - 3 *What I lack in the 16-note groups and Ververg II-esque patterns in the ending I make up for everywhere else. |-|Happy Christmas, Ron= Alive: Vanessa - 1 *Yeah...Zauberkugel is harder than this one in my books. Holy Knight - 3 *I don't have much to say about this song. I haven't played it since TP 100ing it. Dino - 2 *I really don't have any problems here. And yes, I always hit the drags here with one finger only. Majestic Phoenix - 2 *I nearly forgot about this one. Oh well, it's also easy. Sleepless Jasmine - 3 *This is a fun one. A standard Level 6, front and back. Chocological - 4 *Skuld syndrome, here. That ending is damn difficult for a Level 6. Recollections - 2 *Wait, this is recognized as a TP beast? I could've TP 100ed it by now if I didn't detest playing it. Total Sphere - 4 *I still have NO idea how I managed to TP 100 this song-- Just A Trip - 2 *I love this song, but I can't deny how unbelievably easy it is for me nowadays. Zauberkugel - 5 *I can't anymore. How the f*ck do all of you have such an easy time with this one? I still have trouble MMing it a lot of the time, forget getting anywhere near a TP 100. Biotonic - 2 *Case in point. What many people believe to be definitively harder than Zauber, I think hardly qualifies as a Level 9. |-|Lost and found= Alive: The Lost - 4 *I only TP 100ed this one because I really like it. This is one slippery b*tch of a chart. Dragon Warrior - 3 *A fun, yet fair Level 7. This one is honestly severely unappreciated. Selfish Gene - 4 *God damnit, Rayark, quit putting alternating notes right after hold notes, it makes me want to kill myself-- Realize - 2 *Still easier than COMA. Also a pretty easy Level 7 in general. Colorful Skies - 4 *Yeah, I still suck at this song. Not as much as I did then, but getting high TP is still one hell of a trial. It's A Wonderful World - 3 *Ehh, aside from the death cackles, this one's pretty unmemorable, too. Bloody Purity - 4 *Still not the hardest song in the chapter for me, but it is certainly one hell of a challenge. Logical Steps - 3 *I've gotten decently good as this one as of late. The timing is still a b*tch, though. Niflheimr - 3 *The part before the chorus keeps screwing me over. The rest is incredibly simplistic. Old Gold - 4 *The rushes in this song are ruthless to me. I still can't manage to escape with a TP 100. The Blocks We Loved - 5 *No comment. |-|HERPDERP ITS TEH CHAPTOOR WITH L= Alive: Loom - 3 *TP 100ing this was painful. Mostly because I really don't like playing this song. Black Lair - 4 *The middle still troubles me. So does everything else, to an extent. The Last Illusion - 4 *Believe it or not, I find this to be a really difficult Level 8. It's my greatest TP 100 in the game so far for a reason. Galaxy Collapse - 4 *The ending. L - 2 *"Lawl, it says L2! Herp derp-" L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 1) - 4 *I still think that it should be called the Quartet From Hell. And no, the term "Trio From Hell" isn't obsolete, it's your beloved Chapter L that's obsolete. L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 2) - 3 *What is there to debate about a song that pretty much everyone finds to be demonic? Gate of Expectancy - 1 *Yup, this is still the easiest Level 8 in Chapter VII for me. Nothing you say will change that. Rainbow Night Sky Highway - 4 *I actually have a lot of trouble with this song's killer. It ties with Black Lair for my hardest non-hidden song in Chapter VII. Quantum Labyrinth - 4 *Believe it or not, this was the last Level 7 song I ever MMed. The difficulty is still apparent. Musik - 2 *Sorry, DatA. Hercule - 4 *Are you surprised by the amount of 4's I'm posting? Well, maybe that'll attest to how difficult I actually find this chapter to be. Aquatic Fishseidon - 3 *I have more trouble with the click note patterns than the drag notes here. |-|This chapter is no joke= Alive: Another Me - 4 *Cytus Alive, Sta, and Chapter VIII. It should've been a perfect combination. My resulting disgust is what causes my troubles in this masterpiece of sh*t. Masquerade - 3 *There are a lot of songs with low numbers that I used to be horrible at on this list. It's as if I'm - *gasp* - actually getting better at the game! Her Sword - 3 *For my first TP 100 on Hard, this actually holds up as a decently challenging Level 7. Morpho - 3 *Somewhat simplistic for a Level 8, but that doesn't stop it from being awfully fun. ∅ (Slit) - 4 *For a chapter that has a collection of supposedly "easy" Level 8s, this song was one tough nut to crack for me. ∅ (Slit) O - 5 *I'm simply horrible at those triple note lines in the beginning. And don't get me started on the killer. ∅ (Slit) I - 4 *This actually used to be a 2 for me when I first Mastered it. One Slit I-specific skill deterioration later, and voila! The number is doubled. Laplace - 2 *I feel like my skill on this song rose greatly during the time I was playing L2A on Easy repeatedly in trying to get 99 TP. Dunno why. Q - 3 *The middle rush segment is actually tricky for me. The rest of the song is piss easy. Scherzo - 2 *I love this song. AXION - 2 *Ever since finding out how to tackle the click/drag combos, this one has become much easier than either of the Slit alternates. Code 03 *My score is literally in the title. Reverence - 4 *Level 7? What? Those swift note group combos and the middle spam notes are anything but Level 7-esque for me! |-|Consult my dead dog for more info= Alive: Buried - 4 *As alluded to before, I'll probably end up TP 100ing Vanessa before this slippery piece of work. Oriens - 4 *God damn, this is nearly on par with FGO in my opinion. This song is 3fast5me. Hey Wonder - 3 *I've been playing this song a lot recently. It's a really good stress reliever. Brionac - 3 *In all honesty, I find this one to be very unmemorable. The only recognizable part is the PROJ easter egg, which is challenging, I guess? First Gate - 3 *I actually find this one to be harder than Galaxy Collapse (sans the ending killer). Which I think is about par for the course. First Gate Overdrive - 2 *Wait, people are saying this song is as hard as Codename : Zero? Pfffft, hahahahahahaha-- Qualia - 5 *Have Qualia and COMA switch levels. I wouldn't complain a damn bit. East West Wobble - 4 *I suck at eight-note lines. Warlords of Atlantis - 3 *It seems that most people share my opinions on this song's obtuse TP difficulty. To Further Dream - 2 *We'd be counting all the way down like in this song if COMA was a 1. Spoilers, it isn't. Sorry. COMA - 3 *I mentioned that I wouldn't complain if this was a Level 7, but I'm not complaining that it's a Level 8, either. Codename : Zero - 5 *God damnit. |-|A world as bad as ours= Alive: The New World - 1 *May I remind you, my dog TP 100ed this sh*t on his first try. Freedom Dive - I actually don't feel like ranking this one. Or its alternate version, for that matter. Is that alright? Halloween Party - 4 *I suck at eight-note lines. YURERO - 2 *Hardly strays from the difficulty of Hey Wonder. I wouldn't care if this was made a Level 6. Twenty One - 3 *Yeah, I find it around as difficult as the rest of you. When the time comes for it, TP 100ing this one will be a nightmare. Solar Wind - 4 *I still suck at the ending. And everything else, to an extent. Surprise. Red Eyes - 2 *After a good amount of analyzation, this one became much easier. Finite Circuit - 1 *Quite literally, pathetic in every sense of the word. I'll let it pass me by as the dead meme it is. Set Free - 4 *The ending is just stupidly difficult to time properly for me. Do Not Wake - 3 *Even though I Mastered it with one hand, I still find this song to fit reasonably in the sudo-Level 9 category. Gatorix - 4 *I've gotten better at it, but that doesn't mean my skill in it doesn't still wither in comparison to everyone else's. |-|Lambada= Process - 3 *I forgot how amazing this song is. It is pretty easy for a Level 8, though. Endless Journey - 2 *This song's chart is every definition of tiring. I don't think I've played it since TP 100ing it out of the blue. Shoot out - 5 *Holy f*ck, this is a difficult Level 7! The grouped notes, the awkward note placements, that god-forsaken ending...how have I not heard any complaints about this devil?! LNS OP - 3 *My dog is currently in training to MM this song. Kappa Blue Eyes - 2 *I honestly didn't intend to give all three RGB Eyes a 2. Things just turned out that way. Diskord - 4 *Not as hard as Shoot out, but this is undeniably a tricky Level 7. Infernus - 3 *A solid Level 8. This one honestly deserves more praise. Megaera - 5 *No, my weakness on this song didn't decrease all because I got a decent TP. I had to bullsh*t my way through the killer, and even that took multiple tries. Violet - 2 *The double taps are the only thing stopping me from getting a TP 100. ¡Azucar! - 5 *The fact that this song currently holds my lowest Level 8 TP in the game makes me f*cking miserable. |-|Half Life 3 teaser= LVBNR5 Schwarz - 2 *You couldn't have tried something unique like remaking this, huh, Rayark? You just had to milk the Freedom Dive cow for all it was worth. Vivere La Vita - 3 *I honestly love playing this one. Sta-sama's charismatic pull is strong in this one. Rain of Fire - 3 *A monster to TP 100, but rather simplistic to MM. Molto Allegro - 2 *I've played this song enough to bring it down to a science. Revoluxionist - 3 *Here we observe the most controversial song in the game in its natural habitat. Watch in amazement as tablet players and phone players, to this day, continue to debate over its difficulty. LVBNR5 Weiβ - 3 *I'll just bring up that I'm still angered about this chapter's lack of attention in 10.0. There are two additional songs in the Symphony album, for f*ck's sake! Chaotic Drive - 2 *Uh oh, we're hitting a pattern. Eh, it's not like I can help it. Outsider - 2 *Hey, I broke the pattern! ...I think. Requiem - 4 *Here we go. Yeah, the ending of this one still gets me. I just can't wrap my mind around it. The Purified - 5 *NEXT. |-|LolitaNation= The Way We Were - 3 *Level 7? Sure, it's much harder than some of the incredibly easy Level 7s we got in this chapter. The Sanctuary - 4 *Lemme TP 100 your stupid song already, loli Iris. The Red Coronation - 2 *Lemme TP 100 your stupid song already, loli Rosabel. Forbidden Codex - 1 *Honestly, this one is pathetic. Knight of Firmament - 1 *Same for this one. The song is great, though. Lord of Crimson Rose - 3 *It certainly isn't a very hard Level 8, though it actually served a challenge when it came to TP. Predawn - 2 *These "Level 7s" are getting tiresome. I only didn't rate it a 1 because it actually took a while for me to TP 100, for some unknown reason. The Fallen Bloom - 1 *Skip! The Way We Were - 3 *"You want a TP 100? Well, that's'a too goddamn bad." Music. The Eternity of Us - 3 *Compared to the rest of this chapter's Level 7s, this is actually a challenge. I only managed that one hand TP 100 out of sheer dedication to Mai Aoyagi. |-|The Angry Rhythm Gaming Nerd= Theme of Kingdom No.8 - 3 *Erm, it's not exactly difficult. I think "awkward" is a better term. Jump To The Future - 2 *Only a jump harder than Just A Trip. What, "jump" isn't used in that context? It is now. Let's Go On An Adventure - 5 *I remember calling this the easiest Level 9 in the game at a point in time. I don't think the rhythm gaming gods took kindly to that. Hay Fields - 3 *It's tricky, but manageable. I'll grab that TP 100 soon enough. ∞ Fields *Read my previous comments, except I'm going for a MM on this one. Adventure - 1 *Going on an Adventure to DISNEYLAAAaaaaAAaAnnNNd Dream (Chiptune Edit) - 2 *Sorry, Serial. VitMaster - 4 *My TP 100 here was honestly a fluke. I have trouble MMing this piece of work half the time. Fight With Your Devil - 2 *I've played this one WAY too much. Devil in Wonderland - 5 *Yeah, I find this as hard as Conflict. Actually, my Conflict TP is currently higher. Conflict (YM2151 Edit) - 3 *This one is actually a lot of fun to play; much more so than the regular song. Conflict - 3 *Oh baby a triple |-|HERE I GO THROUGH TIME AND SPACE= Penglai Movement - 3 *I enjoy the thunder patterns. They make me feel like I'm Zeus, smiting insignificant notes. Aboriginal - 2 *Tfw people keep mistaking your heritage for First Nations Dutch Formosa - 4 *I feel like I should've TP 100ed this by now. The problem is that I suck. Empire of Japan - 2 *This one isn't all that bad. Actually, it's pretty good. Money & Money - 3 *F*******ck yooooooooou. Phubbing - 4 *The 16-note groups give me cancer. Protest - 3 *Pretty challenging...mostly because I go full retard during the part before the chorus. "DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN DUN DUUUUUUN" Catastrophe - 2 *Aside from that clusterf*ck in the middle of the spam section, this really isn't that hard. Rebirth - 1 *I'm not that good at games. A New Home - 2 *3FAYST5FURIOUS7SANIC. Or whatever the kids meme about nowadays. I can actually handle this one quite well. |-|The chapter that Rayark evidently didn't give a sh*t about= Rainy Memory - 1 *The one finger challenge was all the data I needed to make this call. Undo - 4 *This is a legitimately fair challenge. Unlike ANOTHER LEVEL 7 IN THIS CHAPTER. Hua Sui Yue - 4 *End my life pls I race the dawn - 1 *Still not faltering on my claim that this is the easiest Level 8 in the game. Wings of Piano - 5 *Skip! Utopiosphere - 3 *My deviation of this song's difficulty is completely flat - just like its chart. Fable - 4 *Those rush segments are just too much for my poor fingers. Angelic Sphere - 3 *This is actually quite fun. A lot more entertaining than the Deemo chart. Why couldn't Rayark replicate this originality with the other charts in this chapter? Leviathan - 2 *This stupid song took the title that I had given my penis. Magnolia - 4 *You're trying too hard, Rayark. Myosotis - 2 *You're not trying hard enough, Rayark. |-|Chapter Keemstar= L1: The Devastated Lower - 4 *For some reason, this one is a lot harder than the old Easy chart for me. Something about the grouped notes just troubles me. L2 : Ascension To The Upper - 3 *I detest playing this one, so let's just say I'm average at it. L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands - 4 *F*ck the ending rush. L4 : The Unrevealed - 2 *Ha, compared to the old Easy chart (which I still haven't MMed btw), this is a cakewalk. L5 : The Revealed - 2 *I can actually handle this one. That doesn't mean I don't think its given difficulty is complete bullsh*t, though. L6 : Viz Awakened - 3 *See L2's comment, and increase the amount of detest by a lot. L7 : Almighty - 2 *This is MMable for me. That is, if I wasn't a lazy sh*t. L8 : Meteor - Farewell - 2 *Ditto L7. I also hope I'm doing a good job in reflecting my apathy for this chapter in these comments. L9 : Meteo - Mourn - 5 *Hardest non-hidden in the chapter. Go ahead, laugh at me. L10: In Memory of Maneo. - 4 *I think they accidentally mixed the levels for this song and the old Easy chart. All of the old Hard charts - go f*ck yourself * |-|This chapter only has 8 songs and one Level 9 therefore it's sh*t= I actually don't have enough data to apply deviations to this chapter, since not enough people have talked about it yet. Well, here's a teaser: I'm planning on making a Chapter N/10.0 review blog in the near future. I'll include my deviations for this chapter there. |-|This chapter has all Level 9s therefore it's awesome= The Beginning - 2 *I forgot this song even existed. Not because it's not a Level 9, because it sucks. Stardust Sphere - 4 *The eight-note groups don't bother me as much as the crooked-ass patterns in the beginning do. The Ricochet - 3 *>wheaty.exe has crashed The Long Years - thhhhhhfffffrrrreeeeeiiiiihhhhhh?!??!?! *4ihgb0vug}jhd\ikgmnb798pojg,}{PJ:HP)hif4hu":ik&dvx The Sacred Story - 4 *These eight-note groups made me like Total Sphere. Area184 -Platinum Mix- - 2 *Lol, even the RGB Eyes culmination got a 2. Gardenia - 3 *That up-skirt shot stopped me from getting the TP 100 for so long, I swear. Sweetness Overload!!! - 5 *No, no, and no. & Knuckles. Les Parfums de Celebrez - 2 *Talking about this chapter is physically draining me. Afterglow - 3 *Sweet. This isn't a proper Slit remix, though. GENESYS - 1 *lol STORIA - 4 *i'm done |-|Afterword= There's going to be more blogs coming in the next few days. I already teased one in this blog, and the other is a promise I'm entitled to keep. So, until next time. Category:Blog posts